my bride worth a million dollars
by opitiopi
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya adalah seorang tuna wisma dan menikmati hidupnya yang biasa saja. tapi semua itu berubah ketika seorang pemuda mengatakan hal yang sangat absurd di depannya. warning shonen ai.
1. Chapter 1

**My Bride worth a million dollars**

**Warnings : shonen ai, AU, OOC, OC, typo(s), alur yang terlalu cepat, ****_Nonsense_****, bahasa yang tidak sesuai dengan EYD atau ambigu, penggunaan tanda baca yang abal-abal, dll **

**Kuoko no Basuke is Tadatoshi Fujimaki's. I do not own anything except the plot**

Don't like don't read don't flame

A/N: hola... udah lama nih ngak nulis cerita (w). saya dalam mood yang bagus untuk menulis cerita dengan plot yang super pasaran wkwkwkwkwk/digampar. Ok untuk sementara saya akan fokus untuk menulis cerita ini dan Idiots and the princess. Seperti biasa tolong review dan beri pencerahan demi kelangsungan cerita /alaybangetih

Ok banyak banget ceritanya. Enjoy and i am sorry

.

.

Lelah, keringat, haus, dan juga bau. Itulah kondisi pemuda manis dengan surai dan iris sewarna langit musim panas ini. Bekerja sambilan sebagai pengantar makanan di kedai ramen baiklah bukan cuma sebagai pengantar. Namanya adalah Kuroko Tetsuya. Pria manis ini juga membabat semua lowongan pekerjaan sambilan. Tapi apa daya, kondisi fisiknya yang tidak mendukung selalu membuatnya diberhentikan dengan halus (soalnya pemilik toko tidak tega jika memberhentikannya dengan kasar). Pemuda ini terus mengayuh sepedanya dengan semangat walau tenaga sudah nyaris pada angka nol. 'Dua rumah lagi dan aku bisa pulang.' Dirinya membatin.

Dengan semangat ia terus mengayuh sepeda dan membawanya pada rumah di ujung jalan. Rumah yang cukup besar menurutnya. Denganpapan nama bertulisan Shimada, tembok bercat putih tulang, atap berwarna coklat kayu dan pagar setinggi 1,5 meter berwarna serupa dengan tembok rumah. Kuroko menghentikan sepedanya dan menepi ke trotoar. Pada pagar itu terdapat tombol bel dan kertas peringatan yang sudah sedikit luntur akibat hujan. Kuroko mengambil makanan pesanan yang terbungkus rapi dari sepedanya dan berdiri tepat di depan gerbang pagar. Ia menelan sedikit ludahnya usai membaca tulisan 'Awas anjing galak' pada kertas itu dan berdoa agar dirinya tidak bertemu dengan anjing itu. Ia menekan tombol putih putih yang kotor karena debu sebanyak dua kali dan diam menunggu.

Setelah dua menit pintu rumah dengan warna coklat kayu dan ukiran rumit itu terbuka. Awalnya ia mengira orang yang memesan ramen ini yang akan datang tapi dugaannya salah. Anjing _Siberian Husky_ berlari dari balik pintu dengan semangat, ia terus menggonggong pada Kuroko. Kuroko ketakutan dengan anjing yang terus menggonggong di depannya yang hanya dihalangi oleh pagar besi, tapi setelah melihatnya dengan baik anjing ini sepertinya sedikit bersemangat melihat Kuroko. Ia terus melihat mahkluk berbulu panjang dan halus itu, bulunya seperti salju yang jatuh pada bulan Desember tertiup angin dengan lembut, kedua iris berwarna kuning emas seperti kucing dan ekornya yang bergoyang-goyang dengan semangat.

"Wah, kau orang yang beruntung, _Snowy_ jarang menyambut orang seperti itu." Suara itu mengagetkan Kuroko sesaat. Dari jauh ia melihat seorang gadis dengan rambut berwarna hitam di kuncir kuda berjalan mendekatinya dan Snowy. Gadis itu mengenakan T-shirt berwarna _Tosca _bertulisan '_live suck_' dan celana denim selutut.

"Maaf sudah membuat anda menunggu." Kuroko membungkuk dengan sopan

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Awalnya kukira tidak ada orang didepan tapi setelah melihat snowy menggonggong ke arahmu aku cukup terkejut. Kau seperti hantu saja."

"Ah kalau begitu maafkan aku." Kuroko Membungkuk untuk kedua kalinya "Orang bilang aku memiliki hawa keberadaan yang sangat tipis."

"Yah memang benar. Ngomong-ngomong kau bukan orang yang biasanya mengantar ramen ke sini, apa kau karyawan baru?"

"Aku sudah lama berkerja disana, tapi sebagai pelayan bukan pengantar."

"Begitu. Tunggu sebentar aku akan membuka kuncinya." Dengan kunci yang ia bawa ia membuka gembok dan langsung membuka gerbang pagar. Memanfaatkan gerbang yang terbuka _snowy_ langsung berlari keluar dan mendorong Kuroko dan mengakibatkan ia jatuh ke tanah.

"Ah Snowy jangan menjilatinya! Dasar anjing nakal! Maaf yah, sepertinya Snowy sangat menyukaimu." Snowy terus menjilati wajah imut Kuroko sementara yang dijilati hanya tersenyum lembut dan mengelus kepala Snowy.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ngomong-ngomong ini pesanan anda." Kuroko menyerahkan sebungkus plastik dan menerima uang yang diberikan gadis didepannya. Setelah menerima uang itu Kuroko menghitungnya dan ternyata uang yang ia terima lebih dan ia tidak memiliki kembalian.

"Maaf tapi uangnya lebih dan aku tidak memiliki kembalian."

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau bisa mengambil kembaliannya, anggap saja sebagai tip."

Kuroko sedikit terkejut. Ia mengedipkan matanya sekali, dua kali lalu menyimpan uang itu dikantongnya. Ia berdiri setelah mendorong Snowy dengan pelan dan langsung membungkuk lagi.

"Terima kasih banyak." Ucapnya halus.

"Kau terlalu banyak membungkuk. Siapa nama mu?"

Kuroko langsung menegapkan tubuhnya. "Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Namaku Shimada Fumiko, senang berkenalan denganmu."

"Senang bertemu denganmu juga. Maaf Shimada-san tapi aku harus pergi mengantar lagi."

"Oh baiklah. Hati-hati dijalan." Kuroko menaiki sepedanya dan mengayuh menuju jalan. Meninggalkan Shimada dan Snowy. Setelah melihat penggung Kuroko yang menjauh Shimada mengajak Snowy masuk rumah dan mengunci gerbang pagar. Wajahnya sedikit memerah dan tersenyum dengan geli.

"Anak tadi cukup imut yah Snowy." Ucapan Shimada dibalas dengan gonggongan penuh semangat dari Snowy.

_O-p-i-t-i-o-p-i_

Setelah mengantar pesanan terakhir ia langsung pulang menuju rumah tercintanya setelah pamit pulang pada pemilik kedai ramen. Ia membawa sepedanya masuk rumah setelah ia tiba. Kuroko adalah anak yang kurang mampu dan sudah hidup sendirian selama lima tahun. Kedua orang tuanya kabur dan hanya menyisakan sedikit uang dan sepucuk surat kepergian mereka. Kuroko tidak membenci mereka malah ia sangat menyayangi kedua orang tuanya dan berharap mereka segera pulang.

Kedua orang tuanya dulu adalah pengusaha yang cukup sukses. Tapi pada saat Kuroko kelas 1 smp kedua orang tuanya pergi entah kemana karena bangkrut, meninggalkan Kuroko kecil sendirian. Setelah orang tuanya pergi ia selalu dikejar orang-orang yang menagih utang kedua orang tuanya. Bersyukurlah ia karena memiliki hawa keberadaan yang tipis. Dengan mudah ia bisa lolos dari kejaran orang-orang itu. Tapi Kuroko tidak bisa terus kabur dan bersembunyi saja.

Ia mulai mencari pekerjaan walaupun masih smp. Tidak banyak yang mau menerimanya. Itu disebabkan karena ia masih kecil dan terlihat lemah. Tapi ada satu tempat yang mau menerimanya. Setelah memulai kerja ia sudah terbiasa hidup sendiri dan pada saat ia lulus smp Kuroko menjual rumahnya dan memberikan uangnya pada orang yang terus menagih utangnya. Tapi sayang uang itu jauh dari kata cukup dan mengharuskan Kuroko bersembunyi lagi.

Sekarang ia tinggal pada gubuk kecil yang terbuat dari kardus dan papan sisa yang ia dapatkan. Gubuk itu berada dibawah jempatan. Tidak ada listrik, Kuroko hanya memanfaatkan pencahayaan dari lampu jembatan dan matahari. Untuk urusan makan dan mandi ia akan melakukannya di tempat ia berkerja. Kuroko melepaskan jaketnya dan meletakkan di lantai, lalu mengambil botol air dan langsung meminumnya.

Sebenarnya pemilik kedai ramen tempat ia berkerja sudah menyuruhnya untuk tinggal disana tapi Kuroko menolaknya. Setelah selesai minum ia menutup botol itu dengan penutupnya dan melihat langit yang berwarna kelabu dari balik Jendelanya dengan kaca yang retak. Guntur terdengar sangat keras membuat Kuroko merasa tidak nyaman. Ia duduk bersila dan mengambil buku yang ia pinjam dari perpustakaan. Ia membacanya dengan tenang tapi tetap saja tidak dapat menghilangkan rasa khawatirnya.

**Zraaaassssshhh**

Hujan turun dengan sangat deras. Rumput yang berdiri tegak kini mulai menunduk karena derasnya rintik-rintik hujan. Ketakutan Kuroko menjadi kenyataan saat air merembes masuk ke gubuknya. Kuroko melihat keluar dan yakin rumahnya bukan pilihan yang tepat jika mau berlindung dari hujan lebat seperti ini. Kuroko segera mengambil tas dan memasukkan barang-barang seperlunya. Ia mengeluarkan sepedanya dan mengenakan Jas hujan pemberian seseorang, ia mengayuh sepedanya menuju satu tempat dimana ia bisa berlindung dari hujan deras.

_O-p-i-t-i-o-p-i_

Kedai ramen dengan tulisan 'Rango Ramen' adalah tempat yang cukup ramai dan terkenal dengan harganya yang murah dan rasanya yang cukup enak. Walaupun sedang hujan lebat pelanggan setia tetap datang makan disana. Di depan pintu masuk kedai itu berdiri seorang gadis muda dengan memegang tumpukan kertas. Perawakannya tidak terlalu tinggi dan juga tidak pendek. Rambut hitam sebahu dan terdapat jepitan berbentuk kelinci yang mempercantik rambutnya.

"Selamat datang di Rango Ramen. Kami menyediakan payung bagi pelanggan yang tidak membawanya." Ia terus mengajak orang untuk makan disana walaupun kedai itu sudah nyaris penuh.

"Ano... Haruhi-san."

Gadis itu tersentak dan berbalik karena mendengar suara. Ia melihat sisi kanan dan kirinya yang dipenuhi dengan orang yang berlalu lalang membawa payung atau mengenakan jas hujan tapi sepertinya tidak ada orang yang memanggilnya.

"Perasaanku saja atau-"

"Aku disini."

Haruhi tersentak kaget dan melempar beberapa lembar kertas karena sosok Kuroko sudah berada di depannya.

"Ku-Ku-Kuroko-kun." Jawabnya dengan terbata-bata. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukannya jam kerjamu sudah selesai?"

"Begitulah Haruhi-san. Rumahku bocor dan terpaksa aku harus berada disini sampai hujan reda." Jawabnya datar.

"Lalu dimana sepedamu?"

"Aku sudah memarkirnya di samping kedai."

"Ah... kalau begitu masuklah." Mereka berdua memasuki kedai. Kuroko melepaskan jas hujannya dan menggantungnya di tempat yang sudah disediakan.

"Apa kau sudah makan?"

"Aku sudah sarapan Haruhi-san."

"Sekarang sudah jam 3 sore." Sejenak mata Haruhi beralih melihat celana Kuroko."Oh tuhan lihat celanamu yang basah kuyup! Apa kau tidak membawa celana cadangan?"

"Umm kau tau'kan Haruhi-san aku orang susah jadi-"

"Ah maaf. Kalau begitu cepat ganti baju, habis ini kita akan pergi ke mall dan membelikanmu baju."

Manik mata Kuroko membesar, tapi segera mengecil dan kembali ke ekspresi sedatar tembok.

"Tidak usah Haruhi-san. Aku hanya sebentar disini jadi-"

"Tidak! Kau akan ganti baju dan kita akan berangkat setelah aku menelpon taksi."

"Tapi-"

"Jika kau masih berani membantah maka gaji bulananmu akan kupotong." Setelah mendengar perkataan Haruhi Kuroko tidak berani membantah lagi. Kuroko melangkah menuju kamar kecil untuk berganti pakaian sementara Haruhi menelfon taksi untuk segera menjemput mereka.

Haruhi Himeji itulah nama lengkap gadis dengan jepitan kelinci ini. Dia adalah pemilik kedai ramen ini dan teman baik kakak Kuroko. Awalnya kedai ini milik ayahnya, tapi beliau pergi ke Hokaido dan menunjuk putri semata wayangnya untuk melanjutkan bisnis. Haruhi menerima Kuroko karena ia merasa kasian padanya. Ia sudah ditinggal kakaknya yang belajar di Kyoto pada umur sembilan tahun dan umur dua belas tahun kedua orang tuanya pergi entah kemana dan untungnya meninggalkan sedikit uang.

"Kuroko-kun taxi sudah datang."

"Baiklah Haruhi-san." Sebelum mereka meninggalkan kedai itu Haruhi berpesan kepada koki atau tangan kanan Haruhi untuk menjaga kedai itu selama ia pergi. Mereka berdua memasuki taksi dengan Haruhi yang pertama masuk dan Kuroko menyusul setelahnya.

Selama perjalanan Kuroko dan Haruhi hanya diam. Mereka berdua sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing sampai Kuroko memecahkan keheningan.

"Maafkan aku Haruhi-san karena sudah membuatmu kerepotan." Haruhi yang sibuk menatap kendaraan kini menoleh ke arah Kuroko. Alisnya terangkat sebelah menunjukan ekspresi kebingungan dan tidak setuju.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Kuroko-kun." Haruhi menghela nafas. "Kau itu sudah seperti adikku sendiri. Tenang saja, uang yang kupakai ini tidak akan mempengaruhi gajimu. Kebetulan di mall itu lagi ada potongan harga besar-besaran, kau juga hanya memiliki sedikit baju dan celana dan kebetulan aku juga mau belanja." Kuroko _sweatdrop_, ternyata atasannya ini memiliki maksud tersendiri mengajaknya berbelanja. Tapi Kuroko tersenyum saat melihat atasannya yang sibuk menceritakan apa saja yang akan dia beli saat mereka tiba nanti. Kuroko sekarang berumur sembilan belas tahun dan sudah hampir tujuh tahun dia berkerja untuk Haruhi. Ia bersyukur karena selama ia susah masih ada orang yang mau menolongnya.

"Terimah kasih Haruhi-san." Gumam Kuroko.

"Hah? Kau barusan bilang apa Kuroko-kun?" Tanya Haruhi.

"Tidak ada Haruhi-san." Kuroko menggeleng. Sesaat Haruhi menatap Kuroko lalu ia kembali menceritakan pakaian-pakaian yang akan ia beli walaupun Kuroko tidak akan mengerti apa yang sedang mereka bahas.

_O-p-i-t-i-o-p-i_

Drap Drap Drap

Suara langkah kaki menggema di dalam koridor gedung mewah itu. Beberapa pria bersetelan jas lengkap dengan sunglasses dan headsed menempel di salah satu telinga mereka, berlari seperti mengejar atau mencari seseorang.

"Dia tidak ada disini." Sahut salah satu pria dengan setelan jas itu.

"Cari dia. Aku ingin kalian menemukannya sekarang!" Suara itu terdengar sangat keras dari seberang headset dan cukup memekakkan telinga. Para pria dengan tubuh yang tinggi, dan otot yang terlihat sangat jelas walaupun tersembunyi di balik jas. Tidak jauh dari sana seorang pemuda tampan dengan rambut merah seperti darah bersembunyi di balik dinding. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal dan ia berusaha mengatur pasokan oksigen yang masuk melalui mulutnya. Ia mengintip untuk memastikan jika para bodyguard itu sudah pergi atau belum. Tapi nasip baik tidak berada di pihaknya.

"Itu dia! Akashi Seijurou sama!" Salah satu bodyguard melihatnya. Oh lain kali ingatkan ia untuk lebih mengandalkan indra pendengaran dari pada indra penglihatannya. Tanpa tedeng aling-aling ia langsung melesat kabur meninggalkan tempat persembunyian yang sangat tidak efektif itu.

"Berhenti di sana tuan muda!"

Rasanya pemuda yang dipanggil tuan muda ini ingin menghajar para bodyguard itu walaupun ia yakin ia akan kalah dalah hal kekuatan. Langkahnya semakin dipercepat tanpa menoleh ke belakang sedikit pun. Saat berada pada perempatan koridor tiba-tiba seorang pelayan yang sedang mendorong satu peralatan bersih-bersih muncul. Bersyukurlah ia pintar dalam pelajaran penjaskes. Dengan gesit ia memajukan kaki kanannya melompati kereta dorong yang berisi kain pel dan sapu itu. Dan tanpa izin ia mengambil topi yang dipakai oleh pelayan dan langsung mengenakannya untuk menutupi surai merahnya yang indah selama ia melompat dalam waktu seperkian detik.

Beberapa bodyguard juga meniru perlakuan target yang mereka kejar ada yang berhasil melompatinya dan ada yang tersandung dan terjatuh. Masih mendengar suara dari para bodyguard itu membuat ia mengeram kesal dan meraih knop pintu, memutarnya dan langsung berlari melewati pintu yang menganga.

'Tinggal lobby lagi.' dirinya membatin. Ia menuruni anak tangga dengan sangat cepat dan terdengat suara _Tak Tak Tak_ yang diciptakan kakinya. Setelah melewati tangga darurat gedung mewah itu ia langsung membuka pintu dan sudah tiba di lobby. Dengan perasaan yang sudah sedikit lega ia langsung menuju pintu keluar dan merasakan udara yang cukup hangat. Tapi baru saja keluar tiba-tiba tangan besar menarik kerah kemeja yang ditutupi dengan Tuxedo mahal. Sepertinya salah satu bodyguard sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi.

"Maaf tuan muda. Saya ditugaskan untuk-"

"Heh~" Pemuda itu berbalik dan cukup membuat manik mata bodyguard itu melebar karena kaget.

"Sialan dimana tuan muda!" Geramnya kesal. Ia melepaskan cengkraman tangannya membuat pemuda itu terjatuh. Bodyguard itu menarik topi dengan paksa lalu menarik rambut merah palsu yang menyembunyikan rambut hitam aslinya. Pemuda yang berhasil menipu bodyguard itu menengadah dan menampil senyum yang mengejek sementara bodyguard itu melempar topi dan wig itu dengan kasar dan langsung menghubungi atasannya.

"Maaf. Tuan muda berhasil menipu saya dan kabur." Setelah beberapa detik melaporkannya melalui headset terdengar kata-kata yang cukup membuat bodyguard itu merinding dan kembali masuk didalam gedung.

.

.

Seorang pria dengan berpakaian ala butler memijat keningnya dengan pelan. Ia cukup takut untuk memasuki ballroom yang berada di belakangnya. Ia merapikan pakaiannya dan menghirup nafas dalam-dalam. Dengan sopan ia memasuki ruangan yang luas tersebut. Ia terus berjalan dan akhirnya tiba di dekat meja bundar yang beralaskan kain putih. Di atas meja itu terdapat dua botol wine yang terbuka, gelas-gelas wine yang terisi setengah dan seperempat, dua potong smoked salmon dan steak yang berada di atas masing-masih piring mewah dengan hiasan yang sepadan dan garpu lengkap dengan pisau yang tidak kalah mewahnya. Pria itu membungkuk sopan pada seorang pria berambut merah yang duduk di salah satu kursi di dekat meja itu, "Maafkan saya." Ia menelan ludahnya. "Tuan Muda berhasil kabur." Ucapnya dengan pelan.

Pria yang baru saja diberitahukan itu mengisyaratkan ia untuk pergi, pelayan itu mengangguk dan membungkuk sekali lagi dan pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Ada apa Seito? Kau terlihat cemas. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya seorang pria didepannya sambil menyesap anggur digelas.

"Tidak apa-apa." Seito berseringai kecil. "Sepertinya perjanjian kita harus dibatalkan."

Pria yang berada di depannya tersedak. Dengan panik wanita yang diketahui sebagai istrinya mengambil serbet dan menghapus jejak anggur yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Seijuurou kabur dan sepertinya perjodohan ini harus dibatalkan. Maafkan aku Teru tapi sepertinya kau harus menjodohkan putri semata wayangmu dengan orang lain."

Pria yang bernama Teru itu hanya menghela nafas. Ia memotong steak dan memakannya lalu diakhiri dengan menyesap anggur. Ia menyeka mulutnya dengan serbet dan beranjak berdiri disusul dengan istrinya.

"Baiklah aku bisa memakluminya." Terlihat sedikit ekspresi kekecewaan di wajahnya. "Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu Seito." Setelah melihat kepergian teru yang keluar melalui pintu Seito segera berbalik dan menatap sinis ke arah istrinya.

"Sudahku katakan berapa kali-" Wanita cantik dengan balutan gaun berwarna merah dan selendang sutra yang menutupi bahu dan sebagian lengannya menuangkan anggur ke dalam gelas dan meminumnya dengan pelan. Ia lalu meletakkan gelas itu di depannya. "Seijuurou akan kabur dan dia tidak akan pernah setuju dengan perjodohan ini."

"Aku tidak peduli. Anak itu akan menjadi penerus Akashi Corps dan dia harus mempunyai seorang pendamping hidup. Kau harusnya bisa membujuknya Akihiko."

Akihiko hanya tersenyum dan membenarkan letak selendang sutranya. "Aku menolak. Kau tau Seijuurou mewarisi sifat yang sama denganmu dan membujuknya bukanlah pilihan yang tepat." Akihiko berdiri dan mengambil tas genggam mewahnya yang sangat mahal. "Lebih baik kita pulang, dan aku tidak mau melihat pertempuran benda tajam diantara kalian berdua saat kita tiba dirumah." Akihiko berjalan dengan anggun keluar sementara suaminya Seito memijat keningnya yang tidak sakit dan melangkah keluar dari ruangan luas itu.

"Shinji." Panggilnya pada pelayan yang sudah memberitahukan kabar tentang kaburnya Akashi Seijuurou. Pelayan itu segera menghampirinya dan membungkuk dengan sopan.

"Ada apa Akashi-sama."

"Tolong antarkan kami pulang." Sambung Akihiko sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Baiklah Akashi-sama." Pelayan itu segera melangkah dengan cepat menuju basement dimana limosin mewah mereka terparkir.

"Tolong?" Tanya Seito dengan sinis.

Akihiko hanya memutar matanya dengan malas dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan suaminya.

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil limosin mewah berwarna putih yang diketehaui sebagai kendaraan milik keluarga Akashi Seito keluar dari gedung mewah tersebut. Seorang pria menyulut rokoknya dan menghisapnya dalam-dalam. Ekor matanya melihat limosin itu sudah menghilang diantara kerumunan mobil.

"Kau sudah bisa keluar sekarang tuan muda." Ucapnya santai.

"Seperti biasa." Akashi Seijuurou yang sesungguhnya keluar dari balik lorong di antara gedung. "Kebiasaan merokokmu tidak bisa dihilangkan Tanaka."

"Hm." Tanaka kembali mengisap rokok dan menghembuskannya. "Berapa banyak uang yang kau berikan pada anak muda itu untuk menipu Akashi-san?"

Akashi hanya tersenyum meremehkan dan bersandar di mobil sport hitam miliknya."Tidak banyak." Ia melipat tangannya dan menatap Tanaka sopir pribadinya. "Aku mau pergi jalan-jalan."

Tanaka memutar matanya dengan malas. Jika diberikan kesempatan kedua ia tidak akan mau menjadi sopir pribadi putra tunggal Akashi Seito. Tapi waktu tidak bisa diulang dan ia merutuki kebodohannya karena sudah tergiur lebih dulu dengan gaji yang ditawarkan.

"Kemana itu tuan muda?"

"Entahlah." Akashi mengibas asap rokok di depan wajahnya. "Aku hanya ingin pergi ke tempat orang biasa dan ku perintahkan untuk berhenti merokok atau aku akan memotong bibirmu."

Tanaka menghisap rokoknya yang tinggal setengah, lalu membuangnya ke jalan. "Baiklah tuan muda." Tanaka membuka pintu di bagian belakang dan Akashi memasuki mobil itu di ikuti dengan Tanaka yang duduk di jok pengemudi. Dengan kecepatan yang normal, Tanaka membawa mobil itu menuju jalanan.

_O-p-i-t-i-o-p-i_

"Apa kita perlu membeli ini semua Haruhi-san?"

"Tentu saja! Siapa yang tidak bosan jika melihat adikku memakai baju yang sama setiap hari!" Haruhi melihat label pada baju yang ia pegang. "Bukan yang ini."

Kuroko sweatdrop, ia sudah sangat banyak membawa T-shirt dengan berbagai warna.

"Umm Haruhi-san aku tidak punya uang unt-"

"Sudahku katakan!" Haruhi berbalik dan mengembalikan baju pada gantungannya "Aku yang akan membayarnya lagi pula habis ini temani aku berbelanja sepatu."

"Baiklah Haruhi-san." Kuroko hanya bisa pasrah dan mengikuti Haruhi dari belakang.

Kuroko dan Haruhi sudah sampai di mall satu jam yang lalu. Baru saja Kuroko turun dari taksi tiba-tiba Haruhi mengenggam tangan kanan Kuroko dan mereka melangkah dengan cepat memasuki mall. Suasana di dalam mall itu cukup ramai bagi orang yang mengejar baju dengan harga yang murah.

"Baiklah Kuroko-kun kupikir segini sudah cukup." Kuroko hanya mengangguk di balik tumpukan baju yang sudah menutupi wajah imutnya. Mereka pergi ke kasir dan membayarnya. well tidak semua baju yang dibawa Kuroko adalah miliknya, sebagian dari baju itu adalah milik Haruhi.

"Yosh! Kali ini temani aku beli sepatu yah~"

Kuroko hanya tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Haruhi berada di depan melompat-lompat kecil sedangkan Kuroko dengan kewalahan membawa tiga tas plastik besar berisi berbagai macam T-shirt. Haruhi terus berbicara tentang barang-barang yang akan ia beli sementara Kuroko hanya diam mengikuti sambil melihat butik yang berjejer rapi di dalam mall itu. Kuroko selalu berpikir kapan kakak dan orang tuanya akan pulang lalu mereka akan menghabiskan akhir minggu bersama seperti keluarga yang normal pada umumnya. Ia menghela nafas lalu melirik untuk memastikan keberadaan Haruhi di depannya.

Ia kembali sibuk melihat keadaan sekelilingnya sambil terus mendengar suara Haruhi. Hingga gerombolan remaja putri yang sangat berisik tiba-tiba datang dari suatu belokan dan berbaur diantara mereka berdua. Kuroko sedikit terkejut dan kembali melirik untuk memastikan keberadaan Haruhi di depan. Ia merasa lega karena atasannya berada tidak jauh dari dia dan gerombolan itu. Mereka memasuki lift dan Kuroko tanpa pikir panjang juga ikut memasuki lift dimana Haruhi juga ikut masuk.

.

"ah akhirnya sampai juga!" Kedua tangan Haruhi meninju udara dengan riang. "Kuroko-kun kau maukan tunggu sebent-" Haruhi berhenti sejenak. Ada sesuatu yang janggal di benaknya. Baiklah bawahannya ini memiliki hawa keberadaan yang kelewatan tipis. Hanya saja ia tidak merasakan aura kehadiran Kuroko. Ia langsung menengok ke belakang. Manik hitam itu melebar saat tidak menemukan apa-apa. Ia menengok ke kanan, kiri, depan dan belakang, lalu berputar-putar tetapi tidak mendapati Kuroko di sekitarnya.

"Oh tidak! Kuroko-kun dimana kau?"

.

"Terkesan biasa saja." Ucapnya dengan malas.

"Bukannya tuan muda yang memintaku untuk membawa ke tempat orang biasa?" Tanaka kembali membaca novelnya.

"Um baiklah." Akashi berhenti sebentar mengakibatkan Tanaka tiga langkah di depannya. "Tanaka apa kau lapar?"

Tanaka berhenti, lalu berbalik dan menatap tuan mudanya dengan bingung. "Tidak. Ada apa tuan muda? Apa kau lapar?"

"Tidak. Aku ingin kau membelikanku roti dan aku ingin jalan-jalan sendirian lalu kita akan bertemu di lantai dasar satu jam lagi."

Perintah kuluarga Akashi itu ABSOLUT jadi tidak ada alasan untuk membantahnya.

"Baiklah tuan muda. Jika ada masalah anda bisa menghubungiku." Akashi tidak menjawab. Ia memasuki lift dan meninggalkan Tanaka sendirian. Setelah melihat tuan mudanya sudah pergi menggunakan lift Tanaka meremas novelnya dengan kesal.

"Oh Tuhan jika saja kau bukan Akashi Seijuurou dan juga bukan anak dari Akashi Seito aku mungkin sudah menghajarmu!" Tanaka menatap kesal ke arah lift. Ia merasa kesal dengan remaja yang baru berusia sembilan belas tahun yang seenaknya saja menyuruh ia membeli roti dan menunggunya di lantai dasar satu jam lagi. Baiklah memang Tanaka itu sopir Akashi, tapi ngak juga nyuruh hal-hal yang sangat merepotkan seperti kabur dari pertemuan untuk perjodohannya atau seenak jidatnya kabur dari rumah. Yang kena batunya 'kan Tanaka. Setiap perlakuan Akashi yang selalu melibatkan Tanaka akan merepotkannya. Kenapa? Oh jangan tanya.

Akashi selalu membuat masalah menyangkut dengan hal yang sangat ia benci dan merepotkan. Kalau menyangkut tentang perjodohan, ia tidak mau terikat dengan seorang wanita yang sangat merepotkan pilihan kedua orang tuanya dan dia hanya mau menikah dengan orang yang ia pilih sendiri. Tanaka bahkan nyaris di pecat oleh ayah Akashi jika ia tidak di tolong oleh tuannya sendiri.

Baiklah lupakan tentang curhat Tanaka. Kita kembali dengan tuan muda yang sudah keluar dari lift dan memulai perjalanannya. Di sekelilingnya banyak di temui mahasiswa, orang dewasa, manula yang di dampingi, remaja, bahkan anak-anak yang baru saja pulang sekolah. Ia melihat ke arah orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Ada yang berbelanja di toko atau tempat favorit, makan sore, bermain, bertemu dengan rekan kerja atau keluarga.

Bisa terlihat jelas bahwa sosok Akashi sangat menarik kaum hawa disana. Oh bagaimana tidak? Wajah tampan, manik Heterokom yang menggoda, pakaian yang bermerek, dan juga namanya yang sudah terkenal sebagai putra tunggal dari Akashi Seito. Tapi sayang tatapan mereka tidak di pedulikan.

Akashi berbelok untuk menghindar dari mereka dan...

**Buk! **

Sepertinya ia menabrak seseorang

.

Kuroko terkejut saat melihat orang yang ia ikuti bukanlah Haruhi. Ia mencoba berbalik dan keluar tapi apa daya, Kuroko yang malang terdorong masuk dengan paksa oleh gerombolon orang di belakangnya. Naas ia menaiki lift menuju lantai tiga. Gerombolan itu keluar saat pintu lift terbuka begitu juga Kuroko. Ia menatap bingung ke sekeliling mall. Kuroko sangat mengenal jalan-jalan pada kota Tokyo, tapi jalan dalam mall itu sepertinya tidak berlaku. Ia tidak memiliki handphone untuk menghubungi Haruhi. Keadaannya sekarang seperti anak yang terpisah dengan ibunya.

Tidak mau terus terlarut dalam kepanikannya Kuroko beranjak dari sana. Ia teringat pada lantai dasar terdapat pusat informasi. Mungkin jika ia minta tolong untuk memanggilkan nama Haruhi Himeji ia bisa bertemu dengan atasannya. Kepanikan Kuroko sedikit reda dan digantikan dengan langkah kakinya yang makin dipercepat. Ia tidak sabar melapor pada pusat informasi. Ia berbelok secara tiba-tiba dan...

**Buk! **

Dengan ceroboh ia juga menabrak orang.

Ia jatuh terduduk begitu juga dengan orang di depannya. Kuroko memegang kepalanya yang sakit karena terbentur dengan orang didepannya tapi ia segera berdiri dan langsung membantu pemuda itu berdiri.

"Ma-maafkan aku. Apa anda tidak apa-apa?" Kuroko megulurkan tangannya yang bebas dari kantong belanjaan untuk membantu pemuda itu berdiri.

Tapi uluran tangannya tidak di pedulikan, ia bahkan tetap duduk terdiam. Pemuda itu menengadah dan menatap Kuroko lekat. Awalnya ia merasa takjub dengan mata Heterokrom yang baginya terasa sangat indah, tapi rasa itu hilang ketika mata hetorokrom itu menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh seperti... menyelidiki

Pemuda itu akhirnya menerima uluran tangan Kuroko. Tapi ada yang aneh. Ia mengcengkram tangan Kuroko dengan kuat lalu menariknya, membuat Kuroko yang awalnya berdiri terjatuh ke arahnya lalu...

Cup

Bibir dingin pemuda itu bertemu dengan bibir Kuroko. Manik Azure itu membulat dengan sempurna sementara Heterokrom terlihat sangat dingin juga lembut di saat yang sama. Kedua tangan Kuroko mendorong dada pemuda itu, tapi naas tangan kiri pemuda itu memeluk Kuroko dengan erat.

Pemuda itu melepas tautan bibir mereka, ia menatap Kuroko dengan lembut sementara Kuroko terkejut dan memasang wajah _dumbfounded._ Pemuda itu akhirnya berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk celananya yang sedikit berdebu dan kembali menatap Kuroko.

"Namamu?" Tanyanya dengan dingin.

Kuroko yang masih terkejut secara tak sadar menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Ku-Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Hm." Pemuda itu menatap Kuroko dengan lekat lalu ia mengacungkan telunjuk tangan kanannya pada Kuroko yang masih duduk . "Namaku Akashi Seijuurou. Kuroko Tetsuya mulai sekarang kau akan menjadi pendamping hidupku!"

**To Be Continued  
**

* * *

Preview chapter 2 Wedding ceremony

Seumur hidup Akashi Seijuurou tidak pernah mengalami hal memalukan seperti ini.

"Tenang saja Kuroko-kun." Haruhi menepuk bahu Kuroko. "Apapun yang terjadi aku selalu disini."

"AKU BERSEDIA! AKU BERSEDIA MENJADI PENDAMPING HIDUP AKASHI-KUN!"

Akashi menepuk-nepuk pipi pucat Kuroko. Tapi sayang, pria manis ini tetap saja tidak membuka matanya.

* * *

OOC banget yah? Wkwkwk maafkan saya yang nista ini~

jika terdapat banyak typo(s) dan penggunaan Eyd yang tidak benar mohon diberitahu yah/bungkuk-bungkuk

Seperti biasa review yah~


	2. wedding ceremony

Hujan sudah reda dan matahari mulai menunjukan dirinya dari balik awan. Hawa dingin pemberian dari hujan masih terasa di kota Tokyo. Orang-orang sudah melipat payung atau membuka jas hujan yang mereka kenakan. Orang-orang yang numpang berteduh juga sudah kembali melanjutkan perjalanan masing-masing. Itulah hal normal yang terjadi usai hujan, tapi mungkin hal itu tidak terjadi dengan Kuroko Tetsuya.

Dirinya masih disana mematung, mulut yang terbuka, dan mata melotot menunjukan ekspresi tidak percaya. Ia sudah banyak melihat hal-hal aneh terjadi selama hidup tapi untuk pertama kali melihat seorang pria yang baru saja ia temui langsung memutuskan Kuroko untuk menjadi pendamping hidupnya. Tidak, ini tidak mungkin. Kuroko mungkin akan menerimanya jika di depannya ini perempuan, tapi kenyataannya yang di depannya ini seorang pria dengan tinggi yang nyaris sama. Apakah orang ini gila? Atau jangan-jangan dia salah satu pasien Rumah sakit jiwa yang melarikan diri? Oh Tuhan apa ini cobaan atau godaan?

Kuroko berdiri perlahan. Ia tidak mempedulikan kaum hawa yang sudah mengelilingi mereka. Akashi tersenyum dingin lalu melipat tangannya. "Bagaimana Tetsuya? Kau menerimanya?"

Kuroko tidak menjawab, ia masih dalam kondisi shock untuk menerima kenyataan. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, ia mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Baginya ini hanya mimpi. Ya, mimpi. Orang yang bermimpi buruk dan harus bangun sekarang! Kuroko mengangkat tangan kanannya seperti mau menyalami tangan Akashi. Akashi baru saja mau menyambut salaman itu jika saja...

**Plak!**

Akashi tidak di tampar di muka umum...

**.**

**My Bride worth a million dollars**

**Warnings : shonen ai, AU, OOC, OC, typo(s), alur yang terlalu cepat, **_**Nonsense**_**, bahasa yang tidak sesuai dengan EYD atau ambigu, penggunaan tanda baca yang abal-abal, dll**

**Kuoko no Basuke is Tadatoshi Fujimaki's. I do not own anything except the plot**

Don't like don't read don't flame

A/N: So... bagaimana dengan chapter sebelumnya? Aneh? Gaje? Wkwkwkwkwk saya sudah memperingatkan anda 'kan~/dihajarhabis-habisan. SEKALI LAGI tolong review dan beri pencerahan demi kelangsungan cerita/author bawa pisau /gomen author becanda doang.

Oh dan sepertinya saya ngutang penjelasan. Ehem ehem jadi gini... Kuroko itu udah tamat sma tapi dia tidak lanjut ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi. Ok deh itu aja~

Enjoy and i am sorry

.

.

Suasana mall itu sekarang sedang ramai terlebih lagi lantai tiga. Orang-orang terutama kaum hawa sibuk mengabadikan momen hebat di depan mereka. Terdapat banyak kilauan cahaya kamera dan bunyi _jepret_ dari handphone mereka dan beragam juga ekspresi yang mereka tunjukan. Ada yang senang, sedih, marah, bahkan ada yang pingsan karena kehabisan darah. Kini kedua pria yang menjadi pusat perhatian itu mematung. Yap mematung. Mereka berdua sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Seumur hidup Akashi Seijuurou tidak pernah mengalami hal memalukan seperti ini. Semua orang tunduk di depannya. Akashi adalah orang pertama yang paling di takuti di Akashi Corps. Ia juga terkenal karena sering membawa gunting keramatnya. Tapi sekarang dia disini, di tampar oleh orang yang baru saja ia lamar dan disaksikan oleh banyak orang.

Sedangkan Kuroko, oh jangan tanya. Dia sendiri kaget mengapa melakukan hal itu secara reflek.

_Nak...nak, jika saja kau tau siapa yang baru saja kau tampar..._

"Heh..." Akashi menyeringai. Dia menyeringai dengan bekas tamparan yang masih panas. Mungkin tamparan Kuroko menyadarkan otak Akashi yang sedikit koslet.

"Calon istri yang sangat menarik."

Mungkin juga tidak.

"Kuroko-kun!" Suara itu, Kuroko sangat mengenalnya. Ia menoleh dan menemukan Haruhi.

"Kuroko-kun kau dari mana saja! Ya ampun kau sangat merepotkan. Ayo pulang, aku juga sudah membeli sepatu dan sepertinya hujan sudah reda." Haruhi menggenggam tangan Kuroko dan tidak lupa mengambil belanjaan yang terjatuh di dekatnya. Tanpa basa-basi mereka langsung pergi. Kuroko terkejut dan langsung menoleh ke arah Akashi.

"Ha-Haruhi-san aku... " Kuroko menatap Akashi dengan takut lalu berpaling dan menatap Haruhi yang terlihat terburu-buru. Sementara Akashi menekuk senyum tipis dan merongoh-rongoh kantong jaket dan mengambil _smartphone_ 'nya. Mencari nomor Tanaka yang berada di daftar kontak dan langsung menghubunginya. Belum sampai sedetik dan teleponnya sudah terangkat.

[Ada apa tuan muda.]

"Ah Tanaka, Kita pulang sekarang."

_o-p-i-t-i-o-p-i_

Kuroko dan Haruhi menaiki taksi menuju rumah Haruhi. Kuroko sibuk memperhatikan gedung-gedung yang mereka lewati, sedangkan Haruhi sibuk memperhatikan handphone 'nya, sesekali melirik Kuroko yang duduk di samping. Ia masih mengingat dengan jelas hal gila yang terjadi di mall tadi.

_Namaku Akashi Seijuurou. Kuroko Tetsuya mulai sekarang kau akan menjadi pendamping hidupku_

Mengingat kata-kata itu membuat darah seakan mendidih di kepalanya. Tapi ia juga tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum mengingat Kuroko menampar Akashi. Mungkin itu adalah hal paling absurd yang pernah ia lihat.

"Haruhi-san."

Haruhi terkejut dan langsung menoleh ke arah Kuroko. "A-ada apa Kuroko-kun?"

"Dari tadi kau menunjukan ekspresi yang aneh Haruhi-san, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

_Tentu saja dia tidak baik-baik saja Kuroko._

"Ah. Aku baik-baik saja. Umm Kuroko-kun boleh aku bertanya?"

"Ya Haruhi-san."

"Pemuda tadi," Haruhi menelan ludahnya. "apa yang ia katakan padamu?"

Ekspresi datar Kuroko menjadi lebih datar. "Namanya Akashi Seijuurou, dan dia bilang 'Kuroko Tetsuya mulai sekarang kau akan menjadi pendamping hidupku'."

"Apa dia temanmu?" Tanya Haruhi.

"Bukan." Balasnya datar.

"Apa kau baru bertemu dengannya?"

"Ya."

"Bukankah itu aneh?"

"Maksud Haruhi-san?"

"Kalian baru saja bertemu tapi mengapa ia langsung menunjukmu menjadi pendamping hidupnya?"

Kuroko tidak menjawab. Ia lebih memilih diam dari pada mengingat hal aneh yang dilakukan Akashi padanya di mall. Tapi kalau boleh jujur, Akashi Seijuurou telah mencuri ciuman pertama Kuroko.

_Ya Tuhan mengapa ciuman pertamanya harus diambil oleh laki-laki _

Tanpa sadar sebuah tepukan lembut jatuh pada kepalanya.

"Aku memiliki firasat yang buruk tapi," Haruhi memaksakan senyum. "anggap saja yang tadi hanya sebagai lelucon."

Kuroko hanya mengangguk dan itu cukup membuat Haruhi tenang.

_o-p-i-t-i-o-p-i_

**Kediaman Akashi**

Mansion super megah. Hanya memiliki dua lantai, namun ukurannya sangat luas. Atapnya berwarna merah maron berpadu dengan tembok putih tulang. Terdapat banyak jendela-jendela besar dengan tralis yang sangat artistik. Sekeliling wilayahnya di pagar besi tinggi berwarna hitam dengan ukiran-ukiran rumit. Jarak antara gerbang utama dengan pintu masuk terbilang sangat jauh. Di depan rumah itu terdapat beberapa meter persegi rumput hijau yang terawat. Di tengah taman itu tampak sebuah kolam lengkap dengan tanaman air dan beberapa ekor ikan koi.

Tanaka dan Akashi telah berada di kediaman keluarga Akashi. Tanaka segera turun lalu membuka pintu bagian belakang. Akashi keluar tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata. Ia masuk melewati pintu utama, beberapa pelayan telah menanti kedatangannya. Tanpa di suruh salah satu pelayan mengambil jaketnya dan mereka menghilang entah kemana. Ia melangkah dengan santai melewati perabotan mewah yang tersusun rapi. Ia berbelok lalu berhenti ketika sampai di tempat tujuannya. Ruang makan megah yang di tempati meja makan luas di tengah ruangan.

"Ahh Seijuurou kau sudah pulang rupanya~"

Tempat di mana keluarga Akashi berdiskusi untuk menyelesaikan masalah.

.

Ruang makan keluarga Akashi benar-benar megah. Beberapa saat lalu sekitar sepuluh orang palayan berbaris teratur dan meletakkan berbagai jenis makanan di atas meja panjang bertaplak putih itu. Ada sekitar tiga kursi yang diletakkan di kedua sisi dan dua lagi di masing-masing ujungnya. Ruang itu bercat putih dengan lampu hias yang besar dan mewah tergantung di atas. Karpet coklat lembut menutupi hampir seluruh bagian ruangan itu.

Suara sendok dan garpu saling bersahutan. Lauk pauk kelas atas tersaji dengan indahnya di atas meja, gelas yang sudah terisi, dan tidak lupa hidangan penutup yang sudah menunggu mereka.

"Ada alasan khusus untuk kejadian hari ini Seijuurou?" Seito bertanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Seijuurou. Kedua manik crimsomnya menatap tajam heterokom.

Seijuurou tidak ambil pusing dan langsung memotong omelatte yang menjadi pilihannya untuk makan malam hari ini. "Tidak ada Otou-sama." Yap dimulailah drama kadaluarsa antara Seito dan Seijuurou. Yang di dengar Akihiko setelah itu adalah suara dentingan alumunium dan percikan air. Jujur Akihiko lelah melihat sikap suami dan anaknya. Akihiko menjentikan jari, mengisyaratkan seorang pelayan untuk kembali mengisi gelasnya yang sudah kosong.

"Jadi Seijuurou." Akihiko tersenyum kepada pelayan yang membungkuk lalu kembali berdiri di belakang mereka. "Kau pergi kemana saja?"

Akashi meneguk air lalu membuka suara. "Tempat kalangan bawah. Dan Oka-sama aku mau menikah." Gelas yang di pegang Akihiko nyaris saja jatuh, sementara Seito tersedak hebat dan langsung mengambil minum.

"Baguslah itu Seijuurou." Akihiko tepuk tangan dengan riang. Sementara Seito yang sudah selesai dengan urusannya menatap Seijuurou curiga.

"Tapi dengan satu syarat. Aku hanya menikah dengan orang yang kupilih sendiri."

"Tidak masalah." Jawab Akihiko dengan cepat.

"Aku baru menemuinya hari ini dan dia bukanlah dari keluarga yang terpandang lalu..."

"Lalu?"

"Dia seorang laki-laki." Sebuah pisau melesat dengan cepat ke arah Seijuurou. Syukurlah ia sudah ahli dan dengan santai menghindar. Pisau itu melewatinya dan mengenai vas mahal setinggi 1.4 meter. Seijuurou hanya memejamkan matanya sementara Akihiko terus memandang vas kesayangannya.

"Ahaha," Akihiko memaksakan tawa "Sei-kun tidak bercanda 'kan?"

"Ya." Singkat dan jelas. Keputusan Seijuurou sudah bulat. "Tahun depan umurku sudah genap dua puluh tahun, itu saat dimana Otou-sama akan mempercayakan aku memegang Akashi Corps. Maka dari itu kupikir untuk menyudahi masalah yang berkaitan dengan perjodohanku."

"Seijuurou pikirkan baik-baik." Manik crimsom Seito menatap Seijuurou dingin. "Kau hanya mempermalukan keluarga Akashi jika melakukannya."

"Kurasa tidak." Jawab Akihiko. "Kami setuju jika itu adalah pilihan yang terbaik untukmu sayang." Akihiko tersenyum tulus sedangkan Seito beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruang makan nan mewah itu.

"Terima kasih Oka-san." Akashi menyeka mulutnya dengan serbet.

"Tenang saja, Seito pasti mengijinkannya. Dengan penyakit yang di deritanya Seito tidak mungkin dapat memimpin Akashi Corps dalam sepuluh tahun kedepan."

"Apa Oka-san menyetujui hubungan sesama jenis?"

Akihiko hanya tersenyum dan membuka jepitan konde rambutnya. Rambut merahnya terurai dengan indah. "Oka-san tidak mempermasalahkan putusan yang kau ambil sayang. Asalkan kau bahagia itu sudah membuatku senang." Akihiko berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju kursi yang di duduki Seito. Ia menghela nafas lalu menggulung kemeja putihnya hingga sikut.

"Oka-san."

"Hm?"

"Jangan sampai menghancurkan seisi ruangan." Akashi berdiri meninggalkan ruang makan dan langsung menuju kamarnya.

Akihiko hanya tersenyum lalu menguatkan kepalan tangannya. Ia melayangkan pukulan yang sangat hebat ke kursi tempat Seito duduk. Kursi tebal yang terbuat dari kayu jati itu bolong. Ia mengangkatnya lalu membantingnya ke lantai.

"DASAR SUAMI KEPARAT BERANI-BERANINYA KAU MENGHANCURKAN VAS KU!" Ia mengambil kursi yang sudah terbelah dua itu dan kembali membantingnya. Tidak puas ia juga menendang kursi itu dengan sangat kencang. Para pelayan sudah meninggalkan ruangan demi keselamatan. Beginilah sifat Akashi Akihiko yang sebenarnya.

Akashi Akihiko adalah istri dari Akashi Seito. Putri tunggal dari keluarga Higashiwa, Higashiwa Seitarou, yang namanya cukup terkenal selain keluarga Akashi. Akihiko dididik dengan sangat baik, lulus dari universitas terbaik dan lulus dengan nilai yang memuaskan. Ia adalah tuan putri tanpa kekurangan suatu apapun. Tetapi, tuan putri sekalipun tidak akan sanggup jika hanya hidup dibalik istana nan mewah tanpa mengenal dunia luar. Ia mencoba sesutu yang tak pernah ia lakukan. Akihiko bergabung dengan geng motor dan alhasil Akihiko menjadi pemimpin geng itu dalam waktu satu tahun.

Walaupun demikian tidak ada yang tau bahwa tuan putri ternyata seorang preman. Hidupnya tenang-tenang saja sampai Akashi Seito mengetahuinya.

"Huft akhirnya lega juga~" Akihiko menyeka peluh dan kembali merapikan pakaiannya. Ia memanggil para pelayan yang sudah menunggu diluar."Tolong di rapikan dan carikan kursi yang sama persis." Akihiko keluar dengan perasaan lega sementara para pelayan sibuk merapikan kekacauan yang sudah dibuat oleh tuan mereka. Kursi terbuat dari kayu jati hancur menjadi berkeping-keping dengan mudahnya. Sudah dipastikan kekuatan Akihiko setara dengan mereka yang mengikuti Karate selama 50 tahun.

_o-p-i-t-i-o-p-i_

**Keesokan harinya**

Angin berhembus membawa hawa sejuk dan beberapa daun yang gugur terbawa angin. Suasana di kedai Rango Ramen ramai dengan pengunjung, tapi anehnya pengunjungnya di dominasi oleh kaum hawa. Dan seorang Kuroko Tetsuya berdiri mematung dan menatap sesuatu dari balik jendela kaca dapur yang di lapisi kaca film_. _Keringat dingin membanjiri tubuh Kuruko. Tangannya yang memeluk nampan bergetar dengan hebat. Matanya melotot dan tak bisa beralih dari meja nomor 15. Ia mengingat dengan jelas motto kedai Rango Ramen tempatnya berkerja.

_Siapapun pelaggannya pastikan kau melayaninya dengan baik._

Ah rasanya ia ingin menghapus motto itu dan menghilang dari muka bumi. Kuroko beralih dan menatap koki kepercayaan Haruhi yang sibuk menyiapkan _chasiu_ dan _menma_. Dia menatapnya dengan wajah 'Yuuji-san tolong aku' sementara Yuuji hanya menghela nafas dan _tangan_ kanannya _melambai__-__lambai memanggil Kuroko seperti mau membisikkan sesuatu. Kuroko _langsung mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Yuuji, dan _mendekatkan telinganya ke mulut Yuuji._

_"Hadapilah, dan semoga berhasil." Bisiknya._

_Terima Kasih Yuuji Akihisa. Kau sama sekali tidak membantu_

_Kuroko hanya memasang wajah __terima kasih atas sarannya yang tidak membantu__ di balik topeng datarnya. M_erapikan pakaiannya dan menghirup nafas dalam-dalam_, Kuroko membuka pintu dan melangkah menuju meja dangan nomor 15. Ia yakin orang yang menempati meja itu selalu menjadi pusat perhatian kaum hawa meskipun orang itu membenci perhatian dari orang sekitarnya. Ia_ terus berjalan dan akhirnya tiba di meja nomor 15 dan mendengar orang-orang berbisik-bisik.

'Hei, bukannya dia Akashi Seijuurou? Apa yang dia lakukan disini?'

'Ya ampun aku sangat beruntung bisa bertemu langsung dengan Akashi Seijuurou disini~'

'Oh tuhan aku ingin menjadi istri seorang Akashi Seijuurou~'

_Ya kau bisa menjadi istrinya, jika saja kau tidak sengaja menabraknya kemarin di mall dan kau adalah seorang Kuroko Tetsuya._

Kuroko menggigit bibirnya lalu memberanikan diri membuka suara. "Apa anda mau memesan sesuatu _tuan?_"

Akashi berpaling dari daftar menu yang ia pegang dan mendongak menatap Kuroko. Mata Heterokom menatap Azure dengan tajam, ia juga terkekeh dengan sinis.

"Heh, _tuan_?" Akashi melipat tangannya dengan angkuh. "Setelah hal yang kau lakukan kemarin, kau memanggilku tuan?"

Ketakutan Kuroko berubah menjadi amarah dengan muncul perempatan di keningnya. "Oh..." Tidak mau kalah, Kuroko membalas tatapan Akashi. "Lalu aku harus memanggilmu apa? Akashi-sama? Seijuurou-sama?"

Akashi hanya mendengus nafasnya dengan senyum yang mengejek. "Kenapa Bukan Seijuurou?"

Setiap kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir Akashi bagai minyak yang menyulut api dalam hatinya. Tidak tahan, Kuroko memukul kepala Akashi menggunakan nampan dengan kencang hanya untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya.

.

.

.

Baiklah itu adalah hal tergila yang pernah di bayangkan Kuroko Tetsuya. Memukul seorang Akashi Seijuurou? Tidak terima kasih. Setelah mengetahui orang yang ia tampar adalah Akashi Seijuurou, rasanya Kuroko ingin menggali lubang sedalam 20 meter dan berada di dalam sana sampai tiga tahun kedepan.

"Ada apa Tetsuya? Dari tadi kau menatapku dengan cara yang aneh."

Maafkan aku!" Kuroko langsung membungkuk dengan sopan. Ah dia sungguh menyesali perbuatan konyolnya kemarin.

"Ya aku memaafkanmu," Akashi membalik daftar menu. "aku yakin jika melakukan hal yang sama pada orang lain mereka juga akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti mu."

Sayangnya seorang Akashi Seijuurou tidak tau bahwa ia memenangkan polling ketiga karakter KnB dengan jumlah 6000. Sudah di pastikan kalau ia melakukan hal itu pada seorang gadis, maka gadis itu akan pingsan atau mati karena serangan jantung.

Kuroko tersentak kaget dan menatap Akashi. "Jadi apa _Akashi-kun _mau memesan sesuatu?"

Awalnya Kuroko ragu untuk memanggilnya Akashi-kun, tapi setelah melihat reaksi Akashi yang biasa-biasa saja itu cukup membuatnya tenang.

"Aku memesan dua mangkuk ramen." Akashi menyerahkan daftar menu kepada Kuroko.

"Baiklah. Mohon tung-"

Akashi menggenggam tangan kanan Kuroko yang mengambil daftar menu. "Aku mau kau makan bersamaku Tetsuya."

Kuroko mengernyitkan dahinya, 'Jadi ini kenapa dia memesan dua ramen' dirinya membatin.

"Baiklah Akashi-kun, kalau begitu aku akan mengambil pesananmu."

"Take your time Tetsuya." Akashi melepaskan genggemannya dan Kuroko berjalan mundur dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju dapur.

.

Kuroko memijat keningnya yang tidak sakit sambil menhela nafas. Oh tuhan mengapa ia harus melayani orang yang menduduki meja nomor 15? Tunggu dulu, kenapa Akashi menggetahui tempat Kuroko berkerja?

"Oi Kuroko!"

Kuroko tersadar dari lamunannya. "Ya Yuuji-san?"

"Dari tadi kau melamun setelah melayani meja nomor 15. Ada apa? Apa sesuatu yang hebat terjadi?"

"Ceritanya panjang dan konyol Yuuji-san. Yuuji-san apa kau penggemar berat Akashi Seijuurou-kun?" Kuroko menatap gadis dengan rambut sepunggung berwarna blue-gray atau yang di kenal sebagai _Yuuji Akihisa dengan lekat._

"Hmm..." Yuuji beralih dari Kuroko dan menatap Akashi dari balik jendela. "_Well_ aku bukan tidak menyukainya, hanya saja dia terlihat sombong. Dari pada kau bertanya lebih baik kau berkerja." Yuuji kembali menyiapkan mangkuk-mangkuk ramen sementara Kuroko mengantar pesanan Akashi.

.

"Jadi kenapa Akashi-kun datang ke sini?"

Akashi hanya menatap Kuroko sambil memegang sumpit lalu kembali memakan ramennya. "Aku mau mendengar jawabanmu. Apa kau tidak akan memakan ramenmu?"

Kuroko tersentak kaget dan langsung mengambil sumpit. "Maafkan aku Akashi-kun."

"Jadi apa jawabanmu?" Tanya Akashi kembali.

Kuroko meletakkan sumpitnya setelah suapan kedua. "Aku...aku mau Akashi-kun berhenti menemuiku."

"Itu bukan jawaban Tetsuya."

"Apa aku mempunyai pilihan?"

"Ya, kau memiliki dua pilihan. Jika jawabanmu 'ya' maka kita akan segara pergi dari sini. Jika jawabanmu 'tidak' aku akan menculikmu dan kita akan melakukan acara pernikahan secara paksa."

**Krak krak**

Kuroko bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara sumpit patah dan aura membunuh yang sangat pekat. Ia sedikit menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan para kaum hawa yang di ketahui sebagai penggemar berat Akashi Seijuurou berubah 180 derajat menjadi pembunuh berdarah dingin. Kuroko menelan ludah dan kembali menatap Akashi.

"Kau tau Akashi-kun setiap hubungan harus dimulai dari nol jadi..."

"Aku hanya menerima 'ya' atau 'tidak'."

Baiklah sepertinya Kuroko Tetsuya kehabisan kata dan pilihan. Tapi yang namanya anak di sayang Tuhan pasti akan mendapatkan pencerahan ketika terjebak pada suatu masalah.

"Baiklah Akashi-kun, jawabanku adalah ya," Kuroko memejamkan mata, mengumpulkan keberanian untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya. "tapi dengan satu syarat. Kita akan memulai hubungan dari awal dan kau harus membayarku _satu juta dolar._" Ia juga tidak pernah menyangka akan terpikir memanfaatkan Akashi untuk membayar utangnya. Ah lagi pula ia yakin Akashi tidak akan mau menerima tawarannya.

"Baiklah Tetsuya, dengan ini kupikir kita sudah sepakat."

Dafuq? Apa yang ia bilang? Setuju?

Kuroko cengo sementara Akashi menunjukan senyum yang sangat mengerikan.

"Tanda tangani kontrak ini dan aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi." Akashi mengambil tas dan mengeluarkan kontrak yang sudah dilapisi papan. Kuroko hanya cengo melihat Akashi menyodorkan kontrak itu padanya tidak lupa dengan pulpen.

"A...apa-"

"Aku sudah memperkirakan hal ini akan terjadi, dan lagi pula satu juta dolar itu bukan apa-apa."

Kuroko diam sejenak dan tiba-tiba lampu imajiner muncul diatas kepalanya."Jika aku menandatangani kontrak ini, apakah Akashi-kun tidak akan menggangguku lagi?"

"Tentu saja," Akashi menyeringai. "kau sudah menerima tawaranku, jadi aku juga menerima syarat yang kau berikan."

Baiklah kondisi ini bagus untuk Kuroko. Ia hanya perlu berpura-pura baik, menerima uang dari Akashi lalu kabur mencari kakak dan kedua orang tuanya. Dengan gugup Kuroko menandatangani kontrak, lalu menyerahkannya pada Akashi yang mengambil kontrak itu sambil tersenyum misterius.

"Baiklah, senang berbisnis denganmu calon _istri_ 'ku~" Akashi beranjak dari tempatnya, mangambil tas dan meninggalkan dua lembar uang 1000¥. Kuroko yang menyadarinya segera berdiri dan memanggil Akashi.

"Akashi-kun uangmu le-"

"Anggap saja sebagai tip." Di depan kedai terlihat mobil sport milik Akashi tidak lupa dengan Tanaka yang sudah menunggu. Tanaka membuka pintu belakang dan Akashi langsung memasukinya, lalau mereka meninggalkan Kuroko. Melihat Akashi sudah pergi Kuroko langsung membereskan meja yang mereka berdua tempati.

"Yoo Kuroko-kun!" Sebuah tepukan keras menyambar punggungnya.

"Ada Apa Haruhi-san?" Balas Kuroko sambil menahan rasa sakit.

"Jadi bagaimana, Apa yang Akashi katakan padamu?"

"Ya aku menerimanya, tapi dengan syarat tertentu dan aku juga harus menandatangani kontrak dari Akashi-kun."

"Kontrak? Kontrak apa?"

"Entalah Haruhi-san, yang jelas usai menandatanganinya ia bilang tidak akan menggangguku."

"Apa Akashi yang mengatakannya?"

"Tidak, tapi itu tertulis dalam kontrak. Di situ tertulis_ 'Akashi Seijuurou tidak akan mengganggu Kuroko Tetsuya dalam jangka waktu tertentu'_."

"Kontrak yang aneh, tapi baguslah." Haruhi tersenyum pahit.

Kuroko yang menyadari sikap aneh Haruhi segera membuka suara. "Ada apa Haruhi-san?"

"Eh? Tidak ada apa-apa kok." Haruhi kembali bersikap riang lalu membuka suara.

"Tenang saja Kuroko-kun." Haruhi menepuk bahu Kuroko. "Apapun yang terjadi aku selalu disini."

Kuroko hanya menghela nafas lalu tersenyum. "Terima kasih Haruhi-san."

.

Sudah jam 3 sore dan ini waktunya Kuroko pulang, ahh syukurlah sisa harinya berjalan dengan tenang. Kuroko tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum geli melihat banyaknya penggemar Akashi yang menangis dan menggigit saputangan usai dia dan Akashi bertemu.

Tunggu, kenapa Kuroko tersenyum mengingat kejadian tadi pagi? Astaga apa Kuroko sudah kehilangan akal sehat? Tidak-tidak Kuroko hanya memanfaatkan Akashi walaupun terkesan jahat.

"Kuroko-kun kau sudah bisa pulang sekarang."

"Baiklah Haruhi-san." Kuroko mengambil jaket. "Haruhi-san untuk yang kemarin, terima kasih banyak."

"Ah tidak-tidak," Haruhi tersenyum sambil mengibas-ngibas tangannya. "kau tidak perlu mengucapkan terima kasih Kuroko-kun dan cepatlah pulang kau pasti lelah."

"Baiklah Haruhi-san, aku permisi dulu." Kuroko membungkuk lalu pergi meninggalkan Kedai.

"Oi Haruhi!"

Haruhi menoleh dengan malas ke arah pemanggil. "Ada apa koki~"

"Pft. Kalau ada Kuroko di sini kau selalu berpura-pura baik padaku, dasar munafik." Yuuji menjulurkan lidah dan itu membuat perempatan muncul di kening Haruhi.

"Kau berisik sekali _koki_." Haruhi mencubit pipi Yuuji sementara yang di cubit hanya mengerang kesakitan dan marah.

.

Baiklah Kuroko tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa takutnya. Jika saja ia membawa sepedanya mungkin hal ini tidak akan terjadi. Selama perjalan pulang Kuroko di ikuti oleh pria bertubuh kekar, mengenakan tuxedo dan kacamata hitam. Awalnya Kuroko acuh tak acuh tapi makin lama ia makin curiga dengan pria yang mengikutinya. Kuroko berbelok pria itu juga ikut berbelok, Kuroko berhenti pria itu juga berhenti, baiklah itu cukup menakutkan. Kuroko berpikir apakah orang ini yang selalu mengejarnya untuk menagih utang kedua orang tuanya, tapi rasanya ia belum pernah melihatnya. Apakah ia orang baru? Ah persetan! Yang penting Kuroko akan memancingnya ke suatu tempat dan menggunakan misdirection.

Kuroko berbelok memasuki gang diantara gedung-gedung, berjalan santai menyusuri gang sambil sesekali memastikan orang yang menguntitnya. ia keluar gang menuju trotoar jalan dan berbaur dengan orang-orang, lalu secara ajaib ia pergi menghilang di antara ramainya kerumunan orang dijalan.

"Si-sial, dimana anak itu!" Pria itu berputar-putar mencari. Tapi sayang, orang yang ia cari memiliki hawa keberadaan yang tipis dan susah di temukan.

"Ck, sialan!" Pria itu akhirnya menyerah mencari Kuroko dan berbalik pergi.

Dari kejahuan Kuroko tersenyum puas, rencananya berhasil dan sekarang ia bisa pulang dengan tenang.

"Bertemu dengan Akashi-kun lalu ada orang mencurigakan yang mengikutiku, hari ini memang hari teraneh." Gumam Kuroko.

_o-p-i-t-i-o-p-i_

**CTAR CTAR**

suara petir imaginer menggema di ruang keluarga Akashi. Kedua sosok yang di ketahui sebagai orang tua Akashi mematung dan mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Seito hanya memijat keningnya yang sakit sementara Akihiko tersenyum dengan arti yang tidak jelas.

Di depan mereka sudah ada surat pernikahan yang sudah ditandatangani.

"Aku menepati janji 'ku. Sekarang giliran kalian yang menepatinya." Ucap Akashi dengan nada mengejek.

Ingin rasanya Seito mengambil katana pajangan didekatnya dan menusuk-nusuk anak semata wayangnya ini. Tapi salahkan mulutnya juga karena mengucapkan 'Semuanya sah-sah saja jika memiliki izin yang jelas'.

"Ba-baiklah. Karena Seijuurou sudah memiliki surat ini dan akhirnya mau menikah, Kupikir kita bisa menyetujuinya." Ucap Akihiko

"Tidak! Seijuurou pikir-"

"Kaulah yang harus berpikir!" Potong Akihiko. "Bukankah kau bilang akan menyerahkan Akashi corps pada Seijuurou jika ia sutuju akan menikah! Aku tidak peduli dengan siapa dia akan menikah, yang penting anakku bahagia aku juga ikut bahagia.

Seito membisu sementara Akashi menunjukan senyum kemenangan.

"Seito ingatlah, umurmu sekarang 57 tahun dan kau juga memiliki kanker otak stadium dua. Biarkanlah Seijuurou yang menangani Akashi corps dan kau bisa melakukan operasi dan terapi secepatnya."

Seito diam sejenak mencerna perkataan istrinya. Memang benar beberapa tahun terakhir kerjanya menjadi kurang maksimal karena penyakit yang ia derita sekarang. Salahkan dia juga karena selalu mengabaikan rasa sakit di kepalanya yang akhirnya di ketahui sebagai kanker otak stadium dua.

"Baiklah," Seito menghela nafas. "lakukan sesukamu Seijuurou. tapi ingat, Jangan pernah mempermalukanku!"

Akashi mengangguk mengerti sementara Akihiko tersenyum puas.

"Kalau begitu apakah kau sudah menentukan kapan kalian akan menikah?" Tanya Akihiko

"Ya. Besok, jam tiga."

"Berhenti bercanda Seijuurou. Kau bahkan belum menghubungi-"

"Tenang saja, yang perlu kalian lakukan adalah datang jam empat besok. Aku sudah mengurusnya dan menyebarkan beberapa undangan, dan acara pernikahan ini kulakukan secara tertutup."

"Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi." Ucap Seito

_o-p-i-t-i-o-p-i_

Suara-suara bising mulai memenuhi indera pendengaran Kuroko, dengan volume yang perlahan membesar. Suara bising itu pelan-pelan bisa ditangkap, terdengar seperti suara mesin dan percakapan di sekelilingnya. Ia ingin segera membuka matanya, tapi efek obat masih sangat terasa pada tubuhnya.

Kuroko murutuki tubuhnya yang sangat lemah karena tidak bisa melawan tiga orang yang sudah menunggunya dirumah. Ia masih ingat dengan jelas salah satu dari orang itu membekapnya menggunakan sapu tangan yang sudah diberikan kloroform dan membuat kesadarannya menurun hingga kedua matanya terpejam layaknya tidur.

Kuroko mencoba membuka kelopak matanya, tapi hal itu tidak bisa ia lakukan. Karena rasanya seperti tertahan. Bukan hanya matanya saja, Kuroko bisa merasakan kedua tangannya juga terikat dengan sangat kencang. Astaga apa ia diculik? Tidak tidak, Kuroko bahkan belum menggapai cita-citanya sebagai seorang guru. Apa akhirnya utang kedua orang tuanya akan dibayar dengan nyawanya? Atau mungkin lebih buruk?

"Baiklah, semuanya sudah siap. Kita mulai acaranya."

"Hah? acara apa?" Tanya Kuroko dan sayangnya tidak dijawab. Tapi ia bisa merasakan sepasang tangan mengangkatnya berdiri dan menariknya menuju tempat yang menghembuskan angin yang sangat kencang.

"Hei jawab pertanyaanku!" Kuroko mengerang kesal. Terpaan angin menerpa Kuroko dan membuat tubuhnya makin tidak stabil. Sebuah tangan melepas penutup matanya dengan kasar dan membat cahaya matahari membutakan Kuroko sewaktu ia membuka matanya. Langit biru di temani dengan awan-awan putih, tidak lupa dengan daratan yang terlihat sangat jauh di bawah.

"Baiklah Kuroko Tetsuya-san, kita berada di ketinggian 6 ribu kaki. Kumohon jangat melakukan hal ceroboh agar acara sakral ini berjalan dengan lancar." Ucap pemuda dengan pakaian seperti penerjun payung dibelakang Kuroko.

Secara tiba-tiba, pria itu memakaikan goggles pada Kuroko. "Aw! Hei apa-UWAAAAAAAAA..." dan sebuah dorongan membuat Kuroko terjun bebas dari pesawat cessna 208.

Kuroko terbang melayang di angkasa. Jantungnya berdegup kencang dan bisa meledak kapan saja. Ah Kuroko pasrah saja dengan hidupnya yang di akhiri seperti ini, menggunakan jas dan celana panjang berwarna putih, tangannya yang di ikat dengan pita berwarna merah, dan tidak lupa dengan dasi kupu-kupu di kerah kemejanya. Ia menutup matanya, merasakan terpaan angin dan berdoa pada tuhan kalau misalnya ia meninggal, tolong maafkan dosa-dosa keluarganya dan dirinya selama ini.

Selamat tinggal, aku menyayangi kalian semua.

"Kau tidak akan mati Tetsuya."

Eh? Suara itu, suara yang sangat familiar dan sangat ia benci.

Kuroko membuka matanya dan menemukan Akashi yang mengenakan goggles dan busana yang sama seperti Kuroko, hanya saja busananya berwarna hitam dan tangannya tidak di ikat. Di punggungnya juga terdapat ransel berwarna merah putih.

"A-Akashi-kun?"

"Baiklah pastor, kupikir kita bisa memulai acaranya."

Kedua manik_ Azure_ Kuroko melebar. Di depannya sudah ada seorang pastor yang membawa alkitab, ia juga memakai ransel dan goggles yang sama seperti Akashi.

"Disini, di antara langit dan bumi telah hadir sepasang insan yang akan disatukan dalam janji suci pernikahan." Sang pastor terus membacakan adab pernikahan dengan sangat cepat. "Kita mulai acara pemberkatannya. Saudara Akashi Seijuurou, maukah saudara menerima wa-pria ini sebagai istri yang dijodohkan oleh Tuhan didalam pernikahan yang kudus? Maukah saudara mengasihi dia, menghibur dia, menghormati dan memelihara dia baik pada waktu sakit maupun pada waktu sehat, serta melupakan orang lain tetapi hanya mengasihi dia saja, selama saudara berdua hidup didunia ini?"

Akashi tersenyum, lalu menarik nafas sebelum akhirnya ia membuka suara.

"Aku bersedia."

Kedua manik Kuroko kembali melebar. Jadi tujuan ia melakukan jatuh bebas dari ketinggian 6 ribu kaki ini untuk melaksanakan upacara pernikahan dengan Akashi?

"Ti-tidak tunggu dulu. Belum ada persetujuan dari-"

"Tetsuya pikirkan baik-baik. Hanya aku dan pastor yang memiliki parasut sementara kau tidak. Jika kau tidak menjawab atau menolak, maka kau akan jatuh dan mati dari ketinggian 6 ribu kaki."

Ah sungguh malang nasip pria yang bernama Kuroko Tetsuya ini...

"Saudara Kuroko Tetsuya, maukah saudara menerima pria ini sebagai suami yang dijodohkan oleh Tuhan didalam pernikahan yang kudus? Maukah saudara mengasihi dia, menghibur dia, menghormati dan memelihara dia baik pada waktu sakit maupun sehat, serta melupakan orang lain tetapi hanya mengasihi dia saja, selama saudara berdua hidup didunia ini?"

Sebenarnya Kuroko tidak bisa memenuhi semua ikrar itu, tapi jika ini menyangkut masalah hidup dan mati...

"AKU BERSEDIA! AKU BERSEDIA MENJADI PENDAMPING HIDUP AKASHI-KUN!"

"Dan dengan ini kalian resmi menjadi suami istri. Untuk pengantin pria di persilahkan mencium pengantinnya." Setelah mengatakan itu, sang pastor menarik tuas pada ranselnya.

Brap!

Parasut berwarna biru tua itu mengembang dengan cepat. Meninggalkan Akashi dan Kuroko yang masih terjun bebas.

"A-Akashi-kun!" Seru Kuroko. Akashi yang mengerti dengan kondisi Kuroko langsung memeluk dan melepaskan ikatan pita yang ada pada tangannya.

"Pegangan yang erat Tetsuya." Kedua tangan Kuroko memeluk tubuh Akashi dengan erat, sementara tangan Akashi menarik tuas parasutnya. Tapi hal yang tidak diinginkan pun terjadi. Tuasnya rusak dan tidak bisa mengeluarkan parasut.

"A-Akashi-kun jangan bilang..."

"Maaf Tetsuya. Sepertinya ini malah berakhir menjadi acara bunuh diri."

Kuroko memejamkan matanya. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Akashi dan makin mempererat pelukannya pada pinggang pria itu. kali ini ia benar-benar pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi.

"Pft, kau mempercayainya Tetsuya?"

Kuroko langsung mengangkat kepalanya menatap Akashi, dan sebuah ciuman mendarat tepat pada bibirnya. Akashi melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Ia menatap lembut Kuroko yang menunjukan ekspresi _dumbfounded '_nya lagi, lalu menarik tuas parasutnya dengan cepat.

Brap!

Parasut terbuka dan membuat tubuhnya tesentak dengan hebat. Kedua tangannya meraih tuas pengendali parasut. Dengan hati-hati ia mengendalikan parasutnya menuju tempat pendaratan. Akashi membawa Kuroko dan parasutnya menuju ke sebuah hamparan rerumputan luas.

.

Bruk!

Akhirnya Akashi mendarat dengan selamat sambil memeluk Kuroko. Ia melihat sekeliling dan mendengar suara tepuk tangan memenuhi lapangan yang di penuhi hamparan rerumputan luas yang menjadi tempat pendaratannya. Di sana terdapat dua tenda besar dan para tamu yang menyaksikan acara pernikahan Akashi Seijuurou dan Kuroko Tetsuya, dan di tengah-tengahnya juga ada dua buah meja besar beralaskan kain putih dan berbagai macam makanan dan minuman mewah di atasnya.

Akashi hanya menyunggingkan senyum dan beralih menatap istrinya yang masih memeluknya dengan erat.

"Tetsuya kita sudah sampai. Bangunlah Tetsuya." Tapi perkataan Akashi tidak di balas Kuroko. Sedikit kesal, ia melepaskan pelukan Kuroko dan membiarkan sang istri bersandar pada lengan kirinya. Mata Kuroko terpejam layaknya tidur.

"Hoi, Tetsuya bangun!" Akashi menepuk-nepuk pipi pucat Kuroko. Tapi sayang, pria manis ini tetap saja tidak membuka matanya.

Akashi berhenti menepuk-nepuk pipi Kuroko. Ia menghela nafas dan kembali menyunggingkan senyum.

"Sepertinya kita harus memanggil ambulans."

**To Be Continued **

Sedikit penjelasan bagi yang belum mengerti. Kontrak yang di tanda tangani itu sebenarnya kertas karbon. Jadi tanda tangan Kuroko tembus ke surat pernikahan yang berada di bawah kontrak tersebut. Lalu saat Kuroko pulang dari tempat Kerja, Kuroko di culik saat tiba di rumahnya, lalu besoknya jam 3 sore ia menikah dengan Akashi. Kalau misalnya ada yang belum jelas atau belum mengerti, tolong bilang yah.

Review please~


End file.
